


Med Bay Comfort

by SanoSSagara



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoSSagara/pseuds/SanoSSagara





	Med Bay Comfort

The Captain was crouched outside of the Medical Bay when Spock strolled out of the turbo lift. Raising a single eyebrow, the half Vulcan started to ask Jim what he was doing when he was frantically shushed.

Jim's flailing turned into hesitant beckoning mixed with a none-too subtle motion for stealth, so Spock quietly walked forward until he too could peer around the door jam.

Doctor McCoy had his back to them, his arms wrapped tight around Nurse Chapel. They were locked in a tight embrace, not moving, just holding each other. It was a heartwarming sight-

'If you Vulcans even have a heart', Spock heard in the back of his mind, the affectionately gruff Georgian accent a pleasant contrast to this gentle glimpse of emotion he and the Captain were spying upon.

Spock reached down and tugged the Captain away, leaving their irritable Doctor to his privacy, but not before engaging the lock on the automatic door.

Leonard's lips were dry and chapped, scraping lightly against Chapel's, she could feel her lipstick leaving telltale marks on Leonard's skin. Her fingers scraped lightly through his hair, curling in the just long enough locks, tugging him close.

It had been a tough day, an ensign on the table with his leg shattered beyond recognition, and Leonard and she had been working for hours trying to save the boy's life. He had been crushed by large piece of equipment they'd been transporting up from planet side. He hadn't had it leveled when the transporter grabbed them, and then in the process of materializing in the transporter room the huge hunk of metal had toppled over and pinned his leg beneath it.

It had taken six hours, untold hypos, the osogen, and a steady drip of morpheme until Leonard had sighed, pulled the bloody gloves from his hands and nodded at her over the boy's now peacefully sleeping form.

"Good work, Christine," He'd rasped, and then turned to his office, stumbling through to finally sit.

She had followed, staying in the doorway until he eyes opened again and the growl leeched from his voice. He smiled at her tiredly, standing and coming forward until their chests touched. Taking her face in his hands, Leonard leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled, responding by wrapping her arms around him, feeling him tremble as his adrenaline ebbed away.

Soon their kiss grew heated, teeth nipping at lips and hands roaming over each other, but just as quickly as their passion grew, it cooled down as they just held each other. Taking strength from each other.

For Leonard, he'd never believed he'd find another person he could work so in sync with-Jocelyn had shown him that he was cantankerous and hard to deal with, hard to care about.

For Chapel, she'd spent her medical training stiffening in disdain over inappropriate remarks, offers, suggestions. She'd dealt with CMOs who thought that just because she was a pretty blond, tall and fair, that she was useless as a medical officer, just good for decoration.

'But', Leonard thought, 'Here she is. Beside me, capable and in control and she knows how to handle my moods, she knows how to respond when I need her help. She never needs clarification, never hesitates,'

'But', Christine thought, 'Here he is. My equal, and before that my mentor. He trusts my judgment and listens to my suggestions. He's never discounted me for being me,'

They stood, arms around each other, thanking the stars and the ship and their nosey Captain (who isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is) that they found each other.


End file.
